500 Years Later
by JoJo8
Summary: What if Edward left again but this time never came back? What happens when they meet again 500 years later? What if Bella has a new family? What happen to Bella in the past 500 years that made Bella to love whole-heartedly again?


"Izzy, we're leaving now!" Elisa yelled out. I ran down stairs to see them off. Elisa had bluish white eyes and light blonde hair. Elisa has been my best friend for the past 425 years since I changed her along with the rest of my family. Elisa has the power of telekinesis and teleportation.

I found them barely alive after a bear attack in the forest around Volterra's borders, while I was on the way back from a mission for the Volturi, my main family. They were out on a camping trip to celebrate their high school graduation.

Elisa's mate, Adem has grey eyes and brown hair. He has the power to bring back and talk to the dead. He can also control the wind and see a person's past. Adem has the second highest number of powers, next to me.

Nick has red eyes and black hair. He can make and control fire, and can make a physical shield.

Nick's mate, Zoe has light blue eyes and blonde hair. She can make and control water and make illusions.

Stephanie has blue eyes and blonde hair. She can make and control lighting and can send someone thoughts or images anywhere in the world.

Stephanie's mate, Alex has green eyes and brown hair. He can control earth and can sense and send people emotions. His power is just like Jasper's except almost five times more powerful.

I still have my dark brown wavy hair but my eyes changed to white with topaz around it. My eyes change colours according to my emotions. I can make a mental and physical shield, no matter what distance. I can also copy someone else's gifts just by looking at them.

My family and my eye colours changed in similarity to our powers; at least that is our theory.

This year my family decided to stay at Forks, Washington. Most of my family are starting today at Forks high school, while the rest of us go the next day to avoid too much crowding.

"Elisa, I can sense other vampires in this town, I can sense half of them are heading towards Forks high. So be careful around them. And remember to set up a meeting, so we can settle things early." I reminded her.

"I know Izzy, besides we're always careful, but can you put a mental shield just in case?"

"Eli, Iz don't worry too much. It's not like they'll be able to harm us anyway." Alex butt in reassuringly.

"Hey Steph, Alex, make sure you guys keep a watch on Nick. Elisa is going to be handling the other coven, she can't worry about everything." Said Zoe.

"Hey, I can take care of myself. Thank you very much."

"Riiiight…" Zoe replied playfully. We all laughed, Elisa checked her watch.

"Well we got to go otherwise we're going to be late." They all piled in her black Ferrari and drove off.

*~*Elisa's POV*~*

"You guys remember; when talking to the other coven be careful with what you say. We don't know what they are like so we have to be wary of our actions." I said as we drove off.

"Yeah, yeah. We know already, I don't see why we have to bother, it's not like actually they'll be a threat to us." Nick complained.

"Don't blame Izzy too much, she just worries too much that's all. She doesn't want a war to start out because of any small matters." I drove into the school car park, parked perfectly as always. It only took us a minute to get to the school, thanks to my teleportation ability.

I stepped out of the car and looked at the school where Izzy had first met _**them, **_where her pain started. I snarled at the thought of them. I remember when Izzy told us about her past, all of us had almost destroyed half of the volturi castle, just from hearing about what they did to her. Ever since then Bella refuses to give us any clue about them at all.

As usual the humans crowded around us like we were celebrities, a few of them crowded around my car. I hissed quietly, at first I thought it was flattering but then it kept happening every time we started out at a new school, and very soon became an annoyance.

'_Hey you guys the other coven is watching us. So Eli cool it before they start asking questions. By the way that guy with the light brown hair, I think he's a mind reader. He's been glaring at us for some time now.' _The three of us nodded in agreement.

I stepped to the side so I was in the middle as we walked over to the other coven. There were five of them, two girls and three guys. Both of the girls were short, one of them had short dark cropped hair; the other one had long wavy black hair.

One of the guys had short wavy blonde hair, another had short spiked black hair, the other one had short messy light brown hair. The black haired pair looked very familiar.

The short haired girl was holding onto the hand of the blonde guy, while the long haired one had her arm around the black haired guy. All of them had topaz eyes.

"Hello my name is Elisa Donavinn and this is my family Alex, Stephanie and Nick." I smiled warmly at them, gesturing who was who, I held out my hand. The short haired girl skipped to me and shook my hand.

"Hello my name is Alice Cullen, this is my mate Jasper and my brothers Edward and Joseph this mate Katrina." She smiled warmly back at us, gesturing to her family individually. We chatted to each other before we separated, so my family and I can get schedules.

We walked up to the front desk, the office woman was middle aged and looked friendly.

"Hi my name is Elisa Swan and this is my sister Stephanie. And these are my adoptive brothers Alex and Nick Donavinn." I said gesturing to my siblings. The woman smiled at us and checked through her computer.

"Yes, isn't there supposed to be seven of you?" She asked us politely.

"Some of our boxes haven't arrived yet, so some of my siblings decided to stay behind to wait for them to come. They'll be starting tomorrow." Alex answered. Izzy always liked to skip the first day so she could find the best hunting ground around the town. We always take turns to come with her to keep her company.

"Okay, I'll just go get your schedules." She walked into what looked like a printing room.

This year Izzy, Adem, Zoe and I will be standing as sophomores. Alex and Steph will be standing as seniors, while Nick decided to stand as a junior. "Here you go dears, and you'll need to get this signed by your teachers and bring it back here. Your teachers will give you your text books." She smiled as she gave us our schedules and papers.

We compared our schedules, most of our classes so far have at least one other person from our family in our class, the only class we have with all of us is gym. Fortunately for us, Izzy has the power to influence a person's decision to her favour.

The rest of the day went by fast, Steph and I got asked out few times when we were alone. We only managed to make small talk with the Cullens. We got along with each other a lot even though we hardly knew each other. We made our way to the car park. I was about to go into my car when Steph nudged me.

'_Eli aren't you forgetting something?' _I thought about it for a second, then I remembered. I closed my door and walked over to the Cullens.

"Hey, do you and your family want to come over to our house tonight? So that we can get some things straight and settled. "

"Sure that would be great; we'll come over at four- thirty." Alice answered gleefully.

"That's fine. See you tonight." I smiled at her, giving her our address before heading back to my car. When we came home Izzy was still out with Zoe, while Adem stayed at home. Stephanie told Izzy what happened after we told Adem.

It was four twenty-nine and still no sign of Izzy, Zoe had come back five minutes ago, saying that Izzy just wanted to check out some more places before the meeting.

The door bell rang, I opened the door to see Alice and the others we met today, with four others. She smiled at me and introduced the other four.

"These are my other siblings, Emmett and Rosalie. And this is Carlise and Esme, our 'Parents'" I greeted them and stepped aside to let them in. I led them to our big living room, and gestured them to sit, as we sat down I introduced my other siblings to them. I sighed still seeing no sign of Izzy.

"So I assume that you're the leader of your coven?" Carlise asked gesturing to me.

"No, unfortunately our leader went out this afternoon and forgot that we were having this meeting. I believe that she will come soon." I answered him; most of the Cullens looked surprised, except for Joseph and Katrina.

"You're not the leader?" Emmett asked, confused. I smiled at how many times people had to confirm with me that I wasn't the leader.

"I'm not the leader of our coven. If I were to say my position in this coven, I would say that I'm kind of like the vice leader." Adem gave me a slight nudge to tell me that Izzy is close, I nodded at him. "Actually our real leader is about to arrive."

As if on cue a soft small tornado appeared and revealed Izzy. She surveyed the room and shock washed over her calm expression, before she felt angered.


End file.
